


A Little Too Spicy

by dasfreefree, imagine_that_haikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Captain kink, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, NSFW, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu
Summary: Tanaka and Noya beat Daichi to the punch on complimenting on how nice you look today. Daichi makes it up to you for not being the first to comment.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 127





	A Little Too Spicy

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario was originally posted on March 26, 2017 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/158866778728/i-was-wondering-is-i-could-have-a-imagine-were). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> Anonymous asked: I was wondering is I could have a imagine were tanaka and nishi are flirting with fem!s/o and (character of your choosing) get jealous. I feel like Daichi would be good for this because he would probably scare them half to death but if u feel like someone else would be better I'm cool with that as well
> 
> Anonymous said:Can I request a nsfw with daichi teasing his female s/o while they're having lunch with the team and he makes her cum, please?

Maybe you’re regretting wearing this cute new skirt today because the fact that it looks so great on you puts you in a really receptive mood. That in and of itself isn’t the issue. Normally, when Tanaka and Nishinoya insist on spouting praise at you—or really any cute girl for that matter—you poke fun at them in one way or another about it. It was pretty surprising that they still pulled that on you, even when you and their captain became an item. Old habits really do die hard.

Today, circumstances were different. Your cheerfulness regarding the debut of your new clothing seemed to outweigh all other thoughts. When you met up with the volleyball team for lunch after a weekend practice match, praise from the second-year duo ensued.

“You should wear skirts more often!”

But unlike the other times, you smiled and swayed your hips in a childlike manner.

“It looks great on me, right?” you giggled.

Admittedly, you only like to be this chipper and flirtatious with your boyfriend, but before he could get a word in edgewise, Tanaka and Nishinoya beat him to it. Daichi only cleared his throat, which was enough to scare the second-years into backing off. He eyed you curiously and you swore you saw the faintest hint of a smile tug at his lips. You took to his side as the team entered the restaurant, allowing them to go ahead of the two of you.

“Is something wrong?” you asked when his greeting seemed a little less warm than usual.

He hesitated but gave you a grin. “No. You just look very nice today, is all. It just a shame that those two managed to beat me to telling you.”

“You’ll make it up to me somehow,” you mused with a wink.

It’s not long after being seated that Daichi places a hand ever-so-casually on your thigh under the table. Normally, you wouldn’t have paid it much mind; he does so often enough that it no longer fazes you. This time his hand trails up your thigh a little closer than appropriate in public, easily distracting you from your conversation with Shimizu.

“You were saying?” she prompts when your story comes to a slow halt mid-sentence.

“Uh, I lost my train of thought,” you murmur. You glance over towards Daichi. Whatever conversation he’s a part of, it’s going uninterrupted on his end. He laughs along with a few others at the punchline, not even seemingly focused on you.

Before you can recount whatever it was that you were going to say, the waitress and other servers appear with everyone’s orders. While the team’s distracted, Daichi takes the opportunity to demonstrate his intentions; his hand is already well under your new skirt and between your legs, fingers rubbing you through the fabric your panties. Everyone else is too focused on their lunch and conversing with each other to hear you gasp. You grab his arm and shoot him a look.

He leans over to you and whispers, “I did tell you that I was going to make it up to you.”

His deep, hushed tone elicits a shudder from you. You didn’t exactly mean that you wanted him to do so _now_ and here in the _middle of lunch with his teammates_. You wish you had considered that disappearing smile from earlier more carefully because, in retrospect, it was so telling. But you also don’t want him stop either. The growing wetness between your legs isn’t the only indication of that. Waiting until later is no longer an option, and your boyfriend is the kind of person who always needs to finish what he’s started.

You loosen your grip from his arm and spread your legs to give him better access. Daichi grins, closing his eyes in satisfaction before turning back to the conversation with his teammates. You press a closed fist to your lips and lean over the table, as if engrossed in the discussion too. Of course, you can’t concentrate on anything they’re saying. You only hope that no one asks you to chime in. As he pushes your panties aside and stroke your folds, you’d be hard hit to add anything but the moans you’re trying to mute.

Damn him and his good hands.

You’re not sure how much time passes, but you know you need him to do a little more than just tease you. Everyone’s laughing at something someone said, and you use that moment to whisper to him.

“Please,” you whine. It’s so desperate but so quiet you wonder if he even heard you. Nonetheless, he turns to you, expression full of feigned curiosity.

“Are you sure?” Daichi asks. At that very moment, he brings his thumb to your clit and rubs it in slow circular motions. You barely have time to react before he’s already stopped.

Your still not sure how you’re able to think straight, but you’re needy enough to do whatever you can to get your way.

“Please, _Captain_.”

With a hum, he happily obliges. A finger slides inside you, eliciting a gasp when he curls it just right. You decide to look at your phone screen as if someone sent you something shocking. No one would question your reaction then, if they even noticed it at all. And just when you start to think that one finger isn’t enough, Daichi slips another in as if reading your thoughts. Even if he could, he didn’t need to: the way your walls clench around him and the way you try not to writhe—disguising it cleverly by scooting your chair closer to the table—are signs enough.

You clench your eyes shut, and bite your fist once more when he’s pressed his thumb to your clit again and rubs circles against it. It takes every fiber of your being to not throw your head back and tell him how close you are. 

You can only hope your hand mutes the whine as you feel yourself become completely undone. You don’t even realize how loudly your elbow drops to the table when this happens, nor that a few tears managed to roll down your face. Your mind’s too clouded from your high to even care that you’re making a bit of a commotion.

Or more like you’ve temporarily forgotten you’re out to lunch with friends.

“Is everything okay, (L/N)?”

Despite still keeping your eyes shut tight, you know that’s Tanaka asking you. You’re not sure if can compose yourself enough yet to attempt an excuse.

“She just ordered her food too spicy this time,” Daichi answers. He looks to you with a playfully condescending expression, as if you he had warned you about it and you didn’t listen. You whimper when pulls his fingers out of you; the noise becomes another part of your pathetic display about your lunch to everyone but the two of you.

“Wow, it must be really spicy then. Maybe the waitress can bring some bread for you.”

“Oh, we should ask her for extra napkins too,” he adds. “Some of us tend to get messy.”

Any other time you might have groaned about that. Instead, you give a thumbs-up and continue to feign having a burning mouth until your server returns. When she sets down the basket of rolls, you quickly grab one and tear off a piece to pop into your mouth. After a few more bites, you lean over to whisper to Daichi again with a sly smile.

“I hope you have a plan for cleaning up the mess you made,” you chide playfully. 

“Hm, do you mean you or the one on your skirt?” he asks.

You narrow your eyes at him, but you still smile nonetheless. That regret about your wardrobe choice for the day had vanished. Tanaka and Nishinoya were right: you should definitely wear skirts more often.


End file.
